Assassin's Creed Syndicate: El Último Sujeto
by NoviceHarlequin367
Summary: Las cosas no siempre suceden como se quiere. Debieron pasar muchos años para que Mileena Vasco, asesina perteneciente al credo, entendiera esto. Dejo la vida que tenia sin saber que esta era perfecta, en busca de un mejor futuro pero se estrello de frente con la cruda y verdadera realidad. *Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed Syndicate y sus personajes son propiedad de Ubisoft.*OC:Mileena
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

 ** _En algún lugar de los Urales Medios, Rusia,_**  
 ** _Febrero de 2020_**

Se miraba a sí misma reflejada en el cristal, cristal del que estaban hechas las blancas y frías paredes y puertas que componían las instalaciones a las que después de los meses que llevaba allí, finalmente se había acostumbrado. Mientras contemplaba su reflejo recordaba toda su vida, año tras año, cambio tras cambio y lágrima tras lágrima. Ahora todo era tan diferente... ¿su nueva vida? Una historia amarga sin un futuro prometedor, con un presente doloroso y un pasado hecho historia.  
En el monitor sus latidos eran aparentemente normales, pero realmente estaba intranquila, los nervios y la ansiedad la carcomían por completo, aunque tenía claro que ya no había vuelta atrás; además era lo único que le quedaba, su familia ya no estaba y era obvio que la vida que tenía antes, nunca volvería.  
Finalmente había accedido a las constantes insistencias de los líderes de la orden y aun de sus propios compañeros. Estaba a punto de sincronizarse con los recuerdos de una de las grandes asesinas de la historia, si no la más importante, ella era su descendiente y debía hacerlo para encontrar la ubicación del báculo del edén antes que los templarios. Por eso ella era tan importante para la orden, ese era su único interés en ella; si estaba viva y a salvo era gracias a ellos. Pero también gracias a ellos, ya no estaban las personas que más amaba, las que le habían dado sentido a su vida y por las que había salido adelante en todo momento. Los templarios habían asesinado a sus seres amados en venganza hacia ella, habían acabado con la vida de las personas que ella más amaba esperando a que se entregase, pero el credo no se lo permitió.

Ahora su vida era miserable, el dolor y la venganza eran lo único que la motivaba a seguir, a no rendirse hasta vengar a sus muertos y hacer sufrir a cada templario tal como su familia había sufrido y como ella sufría todo el tiempo en silencio.  
En todo momento se recordaba a si misma que no debía dejarse dominar por los sentimientos pues estos eran igual a debilidad, hacía lo posible por mantener la mente ocupada para así no pensar, ni recordar. La hora de dormir era lamentable para ella pues siempre que intentaba descansar, las pesadillas la atacaban y la sonrisa diabólica del demonio de su miserableza se burlaba de ella.

— Bien... Solo desconectare esto y estas lista. –Dijo Ben, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras le quitaba los electrodos de las sienes, la espalda y el pecho–. Vamos, relájate que todo saldrá bien. Te has preparado bastante como para echarte atrás.

— No pienso echarme atrás –dijo ella a la defensiva y de inmediato en un tono de disculpa–. Sólo... Me asusta que no encontremos respuesta en los recuerdos de la asesina o que tal vez no sincronice correctamente.

— Querrás decir en tus recuerdos, ten presente que eres tú misma en otra vida y así sincronizaras más fácilmente. Además  
–añadió él aclarándole–. Sam y Marlene investigaron muy a fondo antes de elegir con quien debes sincronizarte, no podemos darnos el lujo de equivocarnos y menos ahora que Ahmed nos va de los talones.

— Tienes razón –dijo ella finalmente, bajándose de la camilla y yendo detrás de Ben.

Al llegar ella, todos estaban reunidos fuera de la habitación como un público a la espera del show. Adam la vio entrar y de inmediato camino hacia ella, la miro a los ojos y noto aquel sentimiento que él más temía pues tal vez la desviase de su rumbo... el miedo. La relación entre los dos era más estrecha que nunca, él había estado para Alessia durante todo el tiempo que ella llevaba allí, se acercaron el uno al otro y se abrazaron.

— Alessia –le dijo en un tono bajo pero cargado de orgullo–. Sé que lo harás bien, no dejes que el miedo te domine, confío plenamente en tus habilidades además haz demostrado ser más valiente y capaz que cualquier otro en este lugar.

\- Adam ...

\- Shhh.

— No Adam, tengo miedo, de verdad.

— Hey –La tomo por los hombros y le dedico una mirada cargada de sinceridad–. Haz pasado por cosas terribles, te han obligado a llevar una vida que odias y aun así nos has sorprendido a todos. Eres fuerte, inteligente, no te bloqueas frente al miedo y haces de la ira el motor que no te permite rendirte.  
A pesar de todo eso, yo aún tengo fe en que volverás a ser la de antes, alegre, con un corazón lleno amor y un nuevo significado en tu vida además de la venganza.

— Pero... nada. –Alessia sintió bajar una lágrima por su mejilla–. Eres el mejor amigo, de verdad gracias. No me rendiré, te lo prometo.

Alessia le dio un último abrazo, luego lo tomo de las manos, le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo y se dio la vuelta mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la muñeca.

Adam había sido su único apoyo en el tiempo que llevaba allí, al principio había sido asignado como su psicólogo pero ahora eran amigos. Se había ganado su confianza pues le había revelado todos sus demonios y su pasado, le había abierto su alma y su corazón que ahora estaba destrozado. Un fuerte lazo de confianza y afecto los unía, pero ella tenía claro que no podía encariñarse y menos enamorarse... en otra situación él habría sido sin duda el chico perfecto. Pero su promesa era más fuerte, se había prometido nunca amar a alguien más para no lastimar o ser lastimada de nuevo.

Se acercó a la habitación en que estaba el animus, adentro la esperaban Germán quien la miraban orgulloso pues por fin veía en marcha lo que había querido siempre, Ben y Douglas que estaban preparando el animus, Marlene junto a la puerta la miraba indiferente y Shao que la veía acercarse, había sido algo así como su única amiga, era la única chica que le había agradado y a quien le agradaba también.

— ¿Preparada? –Le dijo Shao, haciendo una sonrisa forzada.

— No.

— No lo pienses demasiado. Sé que te irá bien.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— También tuve miedo la primera vez, estoy segura que todos nos hemos sentido así al ver ese aparato aterrador. –Ella la toma por los hombros–. Y tú no eres como todos así que lo harás mejor.

— Agh, ya basta de halagos, me siento empalagosa de tantos que me han hecho hoy.

Las dos rieron y miraron el animus, ya era hora. Con paso decidido Alessia entró sin siquiera determinar a Marlene, no dirigió palabra a nadie más y se puso de pie en el centro de la habitación, preparada para lo que venía; los electrodos cableados con enormes agujas al final bajaron del techo y la rodearon como serpientes acechando a su presa.  
Observo a través del cristal y se encontró con la mirada de Jacob quien le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva la cual ignoro por completo, luego vio a Richard que tenía la usual mirada coqueta y expresión descarada. Todos los asesinos allí presentes incluso los soldados recién iniciados, la miraban expectantes pues tampoco sabían con qué vida se encontraría Alessia, alguno de ellos estaría en los recuerdos de Alessia y pronto se sabría quién o quiénes eran.  
Entonces el dolor la tomo distraída, primero la nuca, los brazos, las piernas y finalmente la espalda; cada aguja ahora introducida en su cuerpo la dominaba por completo, los electrodos empezaron a levantarla del suelo y a tomar control de ella, no sabía con certeza que seguía a continuación o tal vez sí. Todo se volvería blanco, tal vez negro o gris, como saberlo y se encontraría con la primera imagen del recuerdo con que se sincronizaría, o eso era lo que había sucedido las otras veces que lo había hecho. Pero esta vez era distinta, pues vería a través de los recuerdos de una antepasada en otra vida, ya no serían los recuerdos de su niñez o adolescencia, esto era serio, debía hacer lo posible por sincronizarse y así todo acabaría más rápido o eso esperaba ella.  
El animus comenzó con un ruido sordo y luego un pitido, ahora estaba por completo en el aire.

— Alessia, concéntrate en el recuerdo, haz de cuenta que lo que estás viendo es lo que te está sucediendo a ti y así será más fácil la sincronización –le dijo Germán mientras ella era sostenida en el aire por los cables–. No bloquees el recuerdo o intentes detenerlo, porque de igual forma llegará, sólo lo harás más doloroso para ti.

Alessia deseaba que Germán cerrara la boca, ya le había dicho lo mismo unas cien veces y su molesta voz no era realmente lo último que ella quería escuchar antes de encontrarse con esa nueva vida.

De repente ya no oía nada, su visión se nublo, empezó a marearse y perdió la fuerza por completo en sus extremidades; dejo de sentir la electricidad a través de las agujas en su piel y advirtió que ahora estaba en otro cuerpo. Finalmente el sueño la consumió por completo llevándola a un lugar desconocido.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras y lectores!_**

 ** _Bien, pues aquí esta el primer pedasito de esta historia. Realmente espero que les haya gustado por que es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar lo que escribo y pues... ya saben, seguro no faltaran los errores. De todas formas hago lo posible por darle la mayor coherencia y sentido a la historia, pues no quiero que a mitad de lectura lean una frase que al parecer no tiene que ver con el resto, o que aun peor se pierdan en alguna parte de la historia por alguna palabra faltante o mal escrita. Haré lo posible por actualizar mínimo dos veces al mes, mi vida es un caos completo hoy en día, así que es muy probable que aparezca el pero que me impedirá escribir o publicar y me disculpo de antemano por eso. Por ultimo les pido que no duden en señalarme cualquier error, incoherencia, crítica o duda que encuentren o les surja sobre la historia. Besos y abrazos a todos, hasta el próximo capitulo._**

 ** _¡Bye, bye!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

 ** _Godth_** ** _å_** ** _b, Groenlandia,_** ****  
 ** _26 de Enero de 1866_**

 **Mileena**  
Abro los ojos perezosamente y miro hacia la ventana, solo veo el usual color blanco de todos los días, un cielo completamente nublado junto a una superficie cubierta de nieve y hielo. El frío me cala los huesos y no quiero levantarme, encojo las piernas, llevo las rodillas hasta mi pecho y cubro los pies con mis manos. Estoy a punto de rendirme de nuevo al sueño cuando escucho la voz de mamá, distante, desde abajo; ya veo por qué desperté.

— Mileena es hora de levantarse –entra a mi habitación–. ¡Mira el hermoso día que hace hoy! –blanqueo los ojos y le doy la espalda.

— ¡Mileena!

Indispuesta a escuchar su sermón me levanto de inmediato, camino hacia el baño y entro sin mirar atrás, entonces entre dormida observo mi rostro en el espejo. Tengo ojeras y estoy muy pálida, tomo un poco de agua del lavabo y la pongo sobre mi rostro.

— Agh –me quejo de mal humor porque el agua está muy fría, aunque ya debería de estar acostumbrada.

— Mileena –de nuevo mamá ¿por qué no me deja en paz?–Recuerda que hoy entrenaras con Ivik, estará aquí en una hora, así que no te demores demasiado en el baño.

— Bien –le respondo fríamente. No soporto a Ivik, el idiota siempre cree que es mejor que los demás.

En unos minutos ya estoy abajo mientras mamá sirve el desayuno, su cabello negro azabache está recogido con una trenza francesa, luce más joven y viva y me alegra verla así. Pero recuerdo que estoy enojada y le doy la espalda, me hago en la mesa y miro mis dedos ahora morados por el agua, entonces mamá deja frente a mí una tortilla de harina con jalea de fresa y café con leche. Siempre sabe cómo contentarme, la mermelada es deliciosa, ayer trajimos las fresas del puerto y le costaron a mamá un ojo de la cara pero las compro por darme gusto; ella sabe que son mis favoritas.  
Desayunamos en silencio, al terminar lavo mi plato y cuando estoy a punto de subir las escaleras le agradezco entre dientes por el desayuno.

Entro a mi habitación, hago mi cama y ordeno todo. Me siento junto a la ventana y la abro, el aire está bastante frío y fresco, todo desde mí aquí se ve blanco, casi no se distinguen las rocas y montañas de las cabañas; el invierno se ha tomado Godthåb por completo, aunque técnicamente aquí siempre es invierno.

Tomo mi collar de jade y lo abro, aun no tiene ninguna pintura de mis padres y hermano, los tres espacios están grises esperando a ser usados. Mientras los observo mi madre entra.

— Hija, ya me voy. Ve y vístete para tu entrenamiento, Ivik llega...

— Si lo sé –digo con tono irritado, interrumpiéndola–. De verdad que no entiendo por qué ese imbécil debe entrenarme, por un día en que no entrene nada va a cambiar y es más, ni si quiera se para que entreno ¿qué sentido tiene?

— En primer lugar cuida tu lenguaje, yo no te he enseñado a hablar así. En segundo lugar, ya hemos tenido esta discusión... Sabes perfectamente que no puedes dejar de entrenar ningún día, si Alek no puede entrenarte Ivik es el indicado. Y dime ¿cómo aprendiste a defenderte? o ¿cómo sabes en que forma reaccionar ante una situación peligrosa?

— ¿Y es necesario pertenecer a ese estúpido credo? Si el objetivo es aprender a defenderme no hay necesidad de estar en la hermandad. Ni siquiera he tenido una misión, nada, porque te asusta que algo me suceda; pero el entrenamiento es para saber cómo defenderme. Claro... Tiene tanto sentido. –digo con sarcasmo al final.

— Es todo, no discutiré contigo. Entrenaras y punto.

— ¿Pero por qué, porqué con él?

— Mileena ya, no más.

— ¡No, no voy a entrenar, no lo haré, no me obligaras! –le grito con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡Ya basta! –Grita mamá acercándose a mí–. ¡Madura de una vez por todas, no tienes 10 años para hacer estos berrinches, deja de actuar de esta forma tan ridícula!

— ¿Ridícula! –Le grito interrumpiéndola, entonces río irónicamente–. Si la ridícula en esta casa eres tú, finges que tenemos una vida perfecta y que somos felices, pero las dos sabemos muy bien que esta vida es un asco.

— No voy a permitir que me hables así...

— ¡O qué? –.La interrumpo de nuevo–. ¿Vas a abandonarme, como hiciste con papá y Jack?

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no me dice nada y a cambio me da una fuerte cachetada. Me sobo la mejilla y la miro con rencor, mientras ella se quita las lágrimas y toma una postura fría.

— No tienes idea de todos los sacrificios que he hecho para que estemos acá las dos, sé que no es el mejor lugar, pero llevamos una buena vida y estamos libres de peligro. Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido por ti, porque te amo más que a nada y seguiré haciendo lo que sea necesario para tenerte a salvo aún si eso requiere encerrarte en un hueco toda tu vida. Lamento que no valores eso.

Estoy a punto de hablar pero cierro la boca, no sé qué decir, entonces siento una lágrima bajar por mi mejilla y notó que estoy llorando. Estaba tan concentrada en como refutarle lo que me decía que ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Ella habla de nuevo.

— No conoces las razones por las que tú padre y hermano no viven con nosotros, pero si nos separamos también fue por tu bien. Los amaba, aun los amo y sé que tú también; pero lo mejor es estar apartadas de ellos. Ahora, piensa en que has hecho tú para mejorar esta vida que tanto detestas.

Sale de mi habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí, dejándome ahí con sus últimas palabras. Tiene razón, yo no he hecho nada para cambiar esta situación, solo me quejo día tras día.

Pero... También es su culpa, casi nunca está en casa, las pocas veces en que nos vemos siempre discutimos y el noventa por ciento de las discusiones se deben a ese maldito credo.  
Después de estar un rato con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, reviso el reloj y veo que pronto llegara Ivik. Decido cambiarme de ropa y lo hago a tiempo, pues en cuanto termino lo escucho golpear la puerta.

***  
— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –me dice Ivik.

Llevamos 3 horas entrenando, estoy sentada en la nieve, exhausta e intentando controlar la respiración. La ventaja de entrenar con él es que siempre me lleva al límite, no paramos hasta que no me queda fuerza para dar un golpe más; todo lo contrario de Alek, quien nunca me ha noqueado o me ha dejado si quiera un moretón. Sé que lo hace con buena intención pero no está bien, pues es una severa desventaja para mí ya que me ha hecho débil. A pesar de que Ivik es buen entrenador no deja de ser un idiota, no pierde oportunidad para humillarme y burlarse de mí cada vez que puede.  
Quien nos ve, de inmediato piensa que nos hemos odiado de toda la vida, lo que no sabe es que un día fuimos amigos, los mejores amigos; pero cuando rechace su propuesta de ser "más que amigos" empezó a hacerme la vida imposible. En serio es un imbécil.

— Bien, pequeña debilucha hemos terminado por hoy. Ya espero el momento en que Alek llegue a reclamarme a causa de tus lloriqueos. _"Oh Alek, no puedo moverme"_ ; _"Alek hoy no podre entrenar"_ ; _"Todo es culpa de Ivik"_ –. Dice él, en tono de burla y haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz.

— Madura de una vez.-Lo miro con desprecio, de verdad es un imbécil.

— Claro niña, lo haré cuando tú dejes de ser una llorona.

— ¿Niña? Te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad. Y el que lloriquea aquí eres tú, aun no superas que nunca quise nada contigo.

— ¿Que dijiste?

— Lo que escuchaste. Que me odias porque desprecie tu propuesta.

Mientras termino mi frase, Ivik camina hacia a mí y me lanza un puño que esquivo de milagro, volteo y me taclea haciéndome caer; me da una patada en el estómago, entonces la ira me hace reaccionar y cuando está a punto de darme otra patada le tomó el pie y lo doblo hacia la izquierda tanto que sus huesos traquean. Da un grito y cuando intenta darme un puño lo tomo por la cabeza, él se endereza y yo me cuelgo de él de modo que me levanta, lanzó mi rodilla con todas mis fuerzas hacia su cabeza y la estrello con su rostro. Su nariz chirrea, estoy segura que ahora está rota y la rodilla de mi pantalón queda mancha de sangre. Estoy a punto de dejarlo, pero recuerdo que quiso golpearme sólo porque le dije la verdad que dio justo en su ego. La ira me invade de nuevo, en un segundo de distracción me golpea la mandíbula, cuando va a hacerlo de nuevo me agacho, doy un giro y le golpeó el rostro con el codo.

— ¡Imbécil! –le grito mientras giro y le doy una patada en la pierna izquierda haciéndolo caer–. Supéralo de una vez por todas y déjame en paz.

Está de cara al piso, le pongo la rodilla en la espalda, tomo el pie que le herí hace un momento y lo pego a su nuca, con la otra mano cojo su muñeca derecha y le envuelvo todo el brazo alrededor de la pierna. Lanza un grito de dolor, hace fuerza para soltarse pero no le sirve de nada.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –Le digo, entonces me grita.

— ¡Suéltame, estás loca?

— ¿Y ahora lloriqueas? –Suelto una carcajada y me burlo de él.

— Déjame, ya déjame ir.

— Súplica, quiero oírte lloriquear niñito.

— Déjame...

— Quiero que te retractes de todo lo que me has dicho–. Le retuerzo el brazo con más fuerza.

— ¡Aaaaa! –grita de dolor.

— ¡Hazlo! –le grito también–. Hazlo o no te dejare ir, discúlpate por...

— ¡Ya paren los dos! –La voz de Alek nos detiene de inmediato. Nos quedamos en silencio, lo suelto de mala gana y lo miro con desprecio mientras intenta ponerse en pie.

— ¿Que está pasando? –Alek ayuda a levantar a Ivik quien no puede ponerse en pie sólo, su pierna esta doblada hacia la izquierda, tiene la nariz destrozada y la cara lavada en sangre.

— ¿Que le hiciste? –me dice Alek acusatoriamente.

— Sólo me defendí.

— Me tomo desprevenido y empezó a golpearme sin parar, esta demente. –Ivik me señala mientras dice esto. Hmmm y él dice que soy la llorona.

— ¡Mentiroso! –le grito.

— ¡Tú eres la mentirosa, estas psicótica!

— ¿Psicótica! ¿Por qué me defendí cuando intentaste golpearme sólo porque te dije la verdad...?

— ¡Silencio! –Grita Alek–. Los dos hablaran más tarde de esto con el consejo. Espero que estés diciendo la verdad Mileena, o tú madre estará muy decepcionada de ti y también yo.

— No, yo estoy diciendo la verdad. –me acerco a él.

— Dije que más tarde hablaremos de esto. Ahora hay que llevar a Ivik con el curandero.

Vamos caminando a paso rápido, casi voy trotando detrás de mamá. Está enojada con migo, el consejo le dio a ella, más que a mí, un severo regaño por mi comportamiento; pero yo también estoy enojada e indignada pues le creyeron todo a Ivik y no a mí. Son un montón de idiotas, tenía que dejarme golpear para demostrar que la culpa no fue mía; para peor mamá me dio uno de sus sermones delante de todos y ahora ni siquiera me dirige la palabra. Le explique lo que paso y tampoco me creyó, no intentaré darle más explicaciones, me da igual si me cree o no.

Entramos a casa y me dirijo de inmediato a mi habitación, cuando voy subiendo las escaleras ella habla.

— ¿Vas a ignorar lo que paso? ¿Es así como vas a solucionar lo que hiciste, ignorando los hechos?

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Dar explicaciones no tiene ningún sentido, ni siquiera me creíste tú.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? Ese pobre muchacho no podía ni sostenerse en pie, si Alejandro no hubiese llegado lo imagino que le hubiese hecho.

— ¡Ah! Entonces yo tenía que dejarme golpear para que me creyeran. Ese imbe... Ivik no hace más que humillarme todo el tiempo y cuando le dije la verdad en la cara me golpeó, yo solo defendí mi dignidad. Además se supone que para eso entreno, para saber defenderme, tú misma lo dijiste.

— ¿De qué verdad hablas?

— ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera conoces todos los hechos y aun así no me creíste sólo porque ese estúpido consejo no lo hizo.

— ¿Que verdad? Te estoy preguntando, responde. –dice mientras se acerca al primer escalón.

— Esto no tiene caso. –Continuo subiendo los escalones pero ella me detiene.

— Mileena, te hice una pregunta. Tenemos que hablar de esto y lo haremos como dos personas adultas. Sin discusiones o gritos o insultos.

— Bien... –digo resignada.

Bajo la escalera y nos hacemos en la mesa de centro, le explico todo. Por qué no soporto a Ivik y porque él no me soporta. Cuando termino de contarle, ella no dice nada y solo se queda mirándome.

— Di algo. –le digo.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Qué?

— Hija, no te creí y puse por encima de tu palabra la del consejo. Es claro que me estás diciendo la verdad.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos más y finalmente habla.

— Debiste ver la cara de Baltasar y de los otros asesinos, sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando vieron a Ivik.  
-Se ríe y yo también lo hago.

— Sí, creo que se me fue la mano.

— Fue increíble como lo dejaste ¿cómo lo hiciste?

— Bueno los entrenamientos han servido de algo.

Nos reímos y continuamos hablando unas horas más, hablamos como hace mucho no lo hacíamos. Madre e hija, revelándonos secretos y confesiones, haciéndonos promesas, una larga conversación junto a la chimenea.

— Descansa mamá.

— Descansa Milee, ten dulces sueños. –hace mucho no me decía Milee, eso hace enternecer mi corazón. Voy subiendo la escalera y me devuelvo, la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

— Te quiero mucho mamá. –me devuelve el abrazo y me besa la frente.

— Y yo a ti cariño, nunca olvides eso.

— Perdón mamá.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por... –empiezo a llorar, como hace mucho no lloraba. Las lágrimas salen sin control.

— No llores hija, por favor. –me abraza más fuerte, entonces me calmo pero no dejo de hipar.

— Ma... mamá te amo, perdón por... no valorar lo que has hecho por mí.

— No hija, perdóname tú a mí por no dedicarte tiempo.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo

-— Claro cariño.

Subimos a la habitación y nos acostamos, ella me abraza, como cuando era pequeña y corría a su cama porque escuchaba ruidos bajo la mía. Nunca me ha contado porque se separó de papá y de Jack, siempre me evade diciendo que fue por problemas o razones muy complicadas. Pero si me ha contado cómo conoció a papá, me lo contó la última vez que tuvimos una conversación pacifica... hace mucho tiempo.  
Me duermo entre recuerdos de su historia y de mi niñez.

* * *

 ** _¡Hey, hey, hey!_**

 _ **Les pido perdón una infinidad de veces. Si, desapareci de la faz de la tierra y no tengo excusa que valga, pero aquí estoy de vuelta.**_ _ **Conocimos a nuestra protagonista, hahah chica rebelde, lo se y si talvez no se la lleva muy bien con su madre pero, bueno, quien en su adolescencia tiene una relación 1A con su familia. Sin embargo esto no sera siempre asi, hasta ahora estamos empezando... calma, calma. Seguro ya se están haciendo a la idea de la relación de esta chica con la de nuestro prologo, espero no haber sido muy predecible, pero lo dudo. :'v**_

 _ **En fin... disfruten el capitulo, les prometo actualizar mas pronto la proxima vez. Los quiero, besos y abrazos. ¡Bye, bye!**_

 ** _¡Bye, bye!_**


End file.
